The White hole
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: The end of Kingdom Hearts...Kairi without Sora, and Riku nowhere to be seen. so sad..but the endin is happy!


The White Hole By Jammie-Bro  
  
A lone figure stood silently on the beach. The moonlight hung on every surface it could touch: the rest fell willingly into shadow. The only signs of movement from the figure was the noiseless movement of tears that slowly moved down her cheeks. She stared endlessly at the stars, as they shone down at her. Tonight they didnt twinkle at her: Long gone were the times when they did. They were so happy then, and they were together. Kairi knew, selfish though it may be, that she would rather spend a thousand eternities running and fighting the Heartless when worlds were at risk than have peace and be away from him.  
  
Who could have the heart to do this? How could anyone tear two hearts that were so destined to be together apart?? She shed another lonely tear, wishing that he could hold her again, but knowing that the concept was impossible. The door to other worlds had been firmly sealed. There was nothing she could do. She was willing him to emerge from the water like he did so long ago: she willed it so much it hurt her head.  
  
The days weren't much different; the sun beat down like always, the sky a clear blue, rainbows and light rain not so common, but she would just sit there, and look out to the sea. Or sit in the secret place and look at the door that took him away from her with so much anger and regret.  
"  
  
Somewhere  
  
over  
  
the rainbow way  
  
up high  
  
In the land  
  
that I heard of once,  
  
once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over  
  
the rainbow  
  
skies  
  
are blue  
  
and the dreams  
  
that you dare to dream really do come true  
Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
  
and wake up where the clouds are far  
  
behind me  
  
Where torubles  
  
melt like lemon drops,  
  
away above the chimney tops  
  
that's where you'll find  
  
me...  
Someday  
  
i'll wish upon a star  
  
and wake up where the clouds are far  
  
behind me  
  
Where troubles  
  
melt like lemon drops  
  
up way above the chimney tops  
  
that's where  
  
you'll  
  
find  
  
me,  
  
Somewhere  
  
over  
  
the rainbow  
  
skies are blue  
  
and  
  
the  
  
dreams  
  
that you dare to dream  
  
really do  
  
come true  
  
If happy, little bluebirds fly  
  
above the rainbow why  
  
oh why cant I...................? "  
~*~  
Sora sat solemnly in the back of the mini-train. The gummi ship was no longer of any use, so a combined effort between Cid and Gepetto had produced the mini-train. This had the ability to travel through space (to a certain extent) but only as far as a couple of small moons nearby. Donald was gabbing on about how he was such an excellent magician and somehow piloting at the same time, and Goofy was reading a magazine nabbed off one of the moogles whilst in the synthesise store. As he gazed out at the stars, trying to hide his annoyance at Donald, a knot formed in Sora's stomach. He was thinking about Kairi again.  
Shut up and drive  
  
Turn the radio on  
  
Don't look in the mirror  
  
Drown out the sounds of goodbye  
If only he had held on to her tighter, if only he had taken her in his arms and refused to let her go: then they might still be together. He still had Oathkeeper, which he looked at all the time with a strong sense of longing. Longing for her. Longing for her touch, her bobbed hair, her strong will, and most of all, her smile. Sadly, there was a tiny voice inside of him telling him that there was a next to nothing chance of them ever being together again. Most would call it common sense. His heart told him differently, but today he could hardly hear it, Donald was bragging so loud. Then, out of the blue, Sora spotted something.  
Shut up and drive  
  
Turn the radio on  
  
Dont look in the mirror  
  
Drown out the sounds of goodbye  
  
Get out of here........  
"What's that?" Sora asked, pointing at it. "why, that's a white hole." Replied Goofy. "It's almost the same as a black hole, but some say they have immense powers, but no-one dares to go anywhere near them." "hmmm...."  
Get out of here.........  
Sora jumped up, ran into the next room and pulled on his space suit. Before either Donald or Goofy noticed, or could stop him for that matter, he had launched himself out of the mini-train and towards the white hole.  
~*~  
The hour was getting late. Kairi was drifting off to sleep when she heard some familiar music coming from the seaside shack, more than probably coming from Tidus's radio. She instantly recongised the song, and sighed in sorrow. She had only just begun to dry her eyes, and this was starting to make tears form all over again. Why did this have to happen? Out of all the songs in the world to choose why pick this one?? In desperation, Kairi tried to sing something different to cover the music up.  
Don't play it no more  
  
Don't play it no more  
  
Don't play it no more,  
  
no no no no no no no  
  
Don't play that song for me  
  
It brings back memories  
  
Of days that i once knew  
  
The days I spent with you  
  
Oh no! Don't let it play!  
  
It fills my heart with pain  
  
Please stop it right away  
  
I remember just what it say..  
It was'nt working. The acoustics of the unwanted song still played through her singing. She finally gave in and listened to the unwanted song.  
How did I ever let you slip away  
  
Never knowing I'd be singing this song someday  
  
And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more  
  
Ever since you walked through the door.....  
If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You'd still be mine  
  
If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You would be mine  
Funny  
  
Funny how time goes by  
  
and blessings are missed  
  
in the blink of an eye  
  
why oh why oh why  
  
should one have to go on suffering  
  
when every day I breathe  
  
please come back to me...  
And If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You'd still be mine  
  
If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You would be mine  
And you had enough love for the both of us  
  
But I, I did you wrong  
  
I admit I did  
  
But now, I'm facing the rest of my life alone  
  
oh  
If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You'd still be mine  
  
If I could turn  
  
Turn back the hands of time  
  
Then my darling you  
  
You would be mine  
Oh I'd never hurt you  
  
never do you wrong  
  
And never leave your side  
  
turn back the hands of time  
  
If I  
  
could just turn back that little clock on the wall  
  
then I'd come to realise  
  
how much  
  
I  
  
love you......  
~*~  
  
|E | | [|] ; ; "o"  
  
See what it is? It's Sora's keyblade! No copying!!! Have fun!! Reviews PLEASE!! I will be so happy if I get 10 reviews!!!! though critisism accepted!! Flames sent right bak @ ya!! Toodles!! ^-^ Jammie-chan aka Moogle Girl ^-^ 


End file.
